Winter Daughter
by ares lover90913
Summary: What if Ash had a daughter with Ariella who fell in love with Glitch but Puck had eyes for her? This is jut a trial and error fanfic if you like great review
1. Chapter 1

Ash POV

Scared to death, I paced outside Ariella's door. This day had come so much sooner then I truly expected. Nine months. That's the amount of time I have waited for this day. The day, my child is brought into this world.

Yes, I'm scared, I'm worried that I won't be able to be the father I should be with my Unseelie nature. I hear yet another scream of agony as a contraction hits my mate. This had to be hard on her. Ariella is centuries younger then I am, I can't even fathom the pain she must be in.

"Relax Ash, she's tough she can handle this. As I recall she has had worse pain before." my brother Sage says stepping in front of me to stop my frantic pacing. For once my brother decides to be supportive. Surprisingly, I fin it kind of nice.

"I know Sage, but I can't help but worry about her. She's young, and doesn't know really how this stuff works." I say with a sigh then a wince hearing her scream again. From what I can tell by what the healers are saying, it's almost over.

No less then ten minuets later, the exhausted head healer calls me in smiling saying, "Congratulations your Highness. You've been blessed with a daughter."

I hesitate going in, what will my child look like? Ariella? Me? Only one way to find out. I walk into the room to see Ariella holding a tiny, blanket wrapped bundle that's cooing at her as she nurses from her mother.

Ariella smiles at me exhaustedly. "Ash, come meet your daughter." like a man hooked on seduction, I walk over to sit at the edge of the bed looking down at nu daughter's small but adorably pudgy face.

Seeing her look up at me with gray eyes like mine, I could feel the grin splitting my face not caring wether my brothers saw my emotion or not. I was too damn happy to care.

"She looks just like you brother." Sage murmurs sounding slightly sad as if he wished he could be a father by now.

"I feel sorry for her. To look like Ash? Ugh. I shudder at the thought. " Rowan says walking in with a smirk.

I sigh and turn a leveled glare on my middle brother. "Can't you go be a jack ass some place else?"

"Of course not little brother."

No less then three seconds after he said that the already cold room got even colder as the presence of the Queen of the Winter Court steps into the room flanked by two guards.

"Leave him be, Rowan." Mab murmurs but the athority is unmistakable in her lowered voice. Of course, everyone in the room turns to bow to their queen. Well, except for a worn out Ariella of course.

Mab silently walks over to the bed to look down at my precious infant. "Beautiful baby Ash. You must be proud."

"I am my Queen." I say softly careful with what I say.

"I wish you the best of luck my son, parenting isn't easy." she says with a half smile turning to face me. "But do tell me Ash, what have you named her?"

I look to Ariella, my head tilted to the side. When she smiled at me I knew exactly the right name to say.

"Her name, My Queen, is Cassidee"

And with that, a new princess of winter was born. But little did we know, two months later, we would lose Ariella to a waveryn attack.

Since then the only thing keeping me going, was Cassidee, and my need for revenge against Goodfellow. Damn him, not only did I lose my wife. But my daughter also lost her mother...


	2. Chapter 2

General POV

Now one, Cassidee is about to drive her father crazy. The child can't keep out of anything. Hell he's starting to think she is a miniature Puck in the making. But, as of this morning Ash is waking his little girl up for her first day in the Winter Court.

"Cass, it's time to get up sweetheart." he says with a smile gently picking her up from her crib while she rubs her eye with a tiny fist clutching her blankie With her other hand.

He smiles at Cassi. Day by day she looks more and more like him but with Ariella's eyes. Ash sighs softly a small pain in his heart throbbing remembering his loss.

As if sensing his sadness, Cassi pats his cheek with a tiny hand. "Yea, I know you miss her too Cass" he sighs kissing her forehead before setting her on his bed.

Going to the dresser, he pulls out a small black dress with a ivory ribbon around the waist.

He then walks over to the bed and first changes her diaper, as he does every morning.

Then he slides the dress gently onto her little body pulling the ivory ribbon into a bow at the back of the dress.

After a few seconds of sitting still for her father,Cass gets bored and starts to squirm wanting as usual to go cause trouble.

" None of that today Cassi, remember we're going to go see Grama." Ash says picking her up as she squirmed off his bed. After settling her on his hip making sure her little black shoes are securely on her feet, he steps out into the hall and heads for the throne room

Half way there Cassi grumbles at him and squirms wanting down. Knowing what she wants he sets her down and holds her hand walking at her pace as she stumbles a bit still adjusting to walking.

Ash smiles, just like her mother Cass seems always open to try new things. She hesitates at the door of the throne room and clings to his leg afraid.

Frowning, he picks her up as she hides her face in his shoulder shy and scared. 'Damn' if any of the other Unseelie fey saw her fear they would use that weakness against either him or her.

With a sigh he walks into the room letting his face go blank and emotionless. Cassidee looks up, and upon seeing her grandmother Queen Mab she grins and squirms out of her father's arms running to the queen.

To everyone's surprise, the Winter Queen stands and scoops the little girl up into her arms with a genuine smile. "Well hello there little one." she says full out smiling as Cassi hugs her giggling a bit. "Hi Grama" she giggles.

"How are you Cassidee?" Mab murmurs taking her seat in her throne settling her granddaughter in her lap.

" I'm okay grama" Cass replies not all her words coming out correct because she's so little.

" That's good." The Queen says twisting one of the girl's little curls around her finger.

Cassi grins looking up at her grama, her big blue eyes filled with excitement. "Daddy said he's gonna take me to the Wyldwood today."

" Be careful Ash, I would hate for you to have to pay for Cassidee getting hurt." over the past year Mab had grown very attached to the child. Just the thought of the girl getting so much as a scratch made her stomach churn. The thought of Cass getting truly injured made her physically ill.

" Of course my Queen. Come, Cass let's go get ready to leave."

Cass giggles an hugs her grama before running to her father who took her hand and departed the throne room.

He hopes to god he doesn't see Robin Goodfellow. He didn't want his daughter to see him kill the summer prankster.


	3. Chapter 3

General POV

Twelve years later

The Wyldwood pretty much split to the thundering of hooves as two friends raced through on their mounts. The pair weren't exactly friends. But father and daughter.

"Slow as always!" she calls back at him as she speeds even farther ahead.

Ash smirks and kicks his mount in the flank sending the beast Flying past Cassidee. "You've got to do better then that Cass!"

With a feral growl, Cass launches her animal past her father again beating him to the winter palace much to the other Winter Sidhe's amusement that a child could beat their prince.

Slowing her horse to a trot so he can blow and cool off, she turns to face her father.

"Three for me, zero for you."

He chuckles moving his mount over by hers. "I let you win."

Cassi barks a mean laugh. "Yea right. Your about as competitive as a hungry red-cap. You don't LET any one win."

He smirks and traps his daughter in a head lock giving her a noogie ruffling her hair up.

"GAHH dad!" she squeals trying to squirm away. Ash laughs and lets the girl go, sauntering into the winter palace.

About two hours later, there is a knock on Cassidee's door. She opens it to find a smirking puck. " Puck! You idiot! If any of the Thorn Guards see you you'll be bramble in seconds!" she jerks the grinning prankster into her room who pinned her to the door once it was closed kissing her gently.

With a small sigh, she surrenders into the kiss with a smile looping her arms around his neck. "I've missed you puck."

" I know love. I've missed you too. We don't have much time. Ice-boy knows I'm here."

With a sad sigh she nods. "Meet me in the Wyldwood at midnight"

He nods and departs through the hidden tunnel in her closet just as her father comes in she feigns putting some of her armor away.

" Hey Dad"

"Have you seen that idiot Puck?"

She shakes her head."Not recently why?"

" That moron thought itd be funny to melt the ball room"

" Should check Arcadia dad"

Ash nods and leaves. Once the door is closed she sighs once again loving her rare ability to lie. With a small smile she changes into a small white dress and flats getting ready for her night with Puck.


	4. Chapter 5

General POV

When midnight drew near, Cassidee sneaks out through her closet tunnel out into the icy city of Tir Na Nog. Staying silent, she pulls the hood of her cloak up to his her face as she sneaks through the ally ways and into the Wyldwood.

Slinking through the dark in the Wyldwood is enough to scare even the most hardened Winter Sidhe. With a shiver, she slips into the darkness to go to her and Puck's meeting place. As usual, the prankster is early.

"Right on time princess" he smiles and takes Cass into his arms, hugging her close. She smiles hugging him back taking in his cinnimony, autumn like scent loving how it reminds her of fall and thanksgiving time.

"As always Goodfellow." she says rising to her tip toes to kiss him. He responds by pulling her against his lean body kissing her deeper. She moans softly before moving her kisses to his collar bone.

He chuckles softy. "Not this time Cass."

She pouts. "Why not Puck? We've waited long enough."

He sighs. "Because what I have to tell you, will probably make you hate me. And I can't take you only for you to feel betrayed."

She tilts her head her expression wary and guarded. "What do you mean Puck?"

He looks away his expression distant and remorseful. "It's about the day your mother died." he then launches Into the story of how Ariella died.

At the end Cass is a mix of angry, sad and betrayed. " and you waited, ten years, to tell me this?!" she half yells at him her eyes filling with tears." You...you... Bastard!" she yells slapping him across the face hard enough to knock him down.

"Stay away from me Puck, if I ever see you again I swear I'll kill you. And I won't be hesitant like Dad is." and with that she leaves a heart broken puck on the forest floor crying silently.

Once home, she slams her door shut and collapses on her bed sobbing, her heart hardening as she gives into her true Unseelie demon. Why should she be open to weakness when it only leads to heart break?

From this day on, no one will recognize her. As the years past she became ruthless and violent. A true terror of the Winter Court. The pride and joy of her Queen.

A true born killer.

Cass smirks taking in every aspect of her enemy. From his tight, lean muscles to the tip of his ice blade. Most would recognize him as the eldest prince of the Unseelie court. She sees him as prey.

Easily defeated as his weapon weighs more then hers does. With a smirk she dodges and parries his blows easily disarming him. She grins a sadistic smile as she rests her sword on his collar bone.

"Once again, easy defeat prince." Sage chuckles and gets up ruffling his niece's black hair. "Your getting better every day Cass"

She half nods dusting snow off her leather pants. "I've go to be if I'm going to kill Goodfellow one day".

Sage groans. "Cass, don't you think it's time to let the past go? It's been twelve years since you made that vow"

"I'll move on once I have his head on a pike" she snarls her expression cold and mean.

"Just be careful kid. We wouldn't want to lose you too." an with that they separate to go about their day.


End file.
